A semiconductor light-emitting element is usually produced by growing, on a growth substrate, a semiconductor structure layer formed from an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer and forming an n-type electrode and a p-type electrode that apply voltage to the n-type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer, respectively.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a light-emitting device produced by forming at least two types of semiconductor light-emitting elements on one substrate material and applying, to each semiconductor light-emitting element, a plurality of types of phosphors that react to the light-emitting wavelengths of the respective semiconductor light-emitting elements. Patent Literature 2 discloses a white light-emitting diode in which red, green, and blue light-emitting diodes are laminated in this order in order to emit light in the same direction.